


Forget The Hell You’ve Survived

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Forced Prostitution, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski hates werewolves, he hasn’t always hated them. No, when they came out he’d been so very excited, keen to understand and learn more about them even though he was just shy of seven years, he’d even made friends with some werewolves or so he thought until everything changed. Now Stiles hates them with what’s left of his heart and soul, frankly if he believed in the Devil he would sell his soul in order to just kill one of the fucking animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget The Hell You’ve Survived

**Author's Note:**

> So, 15minutes is back, and my friend and fellow comrade who has battled a nasty cold Unholy-Undertaker requested for a little dark fic where the werewolves are known and they rule over everything, and Stiles has lived a shitty life selling his body for pennies, I’m not skilled at dark fic’s so my apologies my darlings for this weak attempt.

Stiles preferred the weather cold and dry to wet and warm since at least when it was cold his clothes remained dry, at least when it was cold and dry he wasn’t soaked to the bone, but for the better part of a month the weather had been against him soaking him to the bone. He was shivering all the time and it wasn’t because of the temperature no it was because humans just weren’t designed to be soaked to the bone 24/7, he knew that even if someone had been out driving and looking for some company they wouldn’t pick him because he had to look like something the cat dragged in.

After standing at the street corner, twice waking-up to the fact that he had dozed-off and almost fell on his ass, Stiles decided to give-up because he was just too tired and just moving his cold and stiff toes caused his far too tight shoes to squelch.  
  
Stiles had no idea what time it was when he finally gave-up and made his way back to the long ago abandoned pub that still managed to stand amongst all the other ruined buildings, Stiles had a suspicion that the werewolves were just waiting for all the buildings to be nothing but uninhabitable ruins before swooping down over them and bulldozing everything and picking out the rest of the humans that were still alive for a life a slave-labor or the needle.

  
The amount of hatred and resentment Stiles had for the werewolves was greater than he’d ever thought himself capable of feeling especially considering how excited he’d been when werewolves came out years ago, as a boy only seven-years old Stiles had thought it so cool to learn that werewolves were real and he’d been keen to learn more about them; Stiles had even thought he’d made friends with a few of the werewolves, but then it all went wrong, horribly terribly wrong; sure, Stiles would let them fucking since he was pretty enough to fuck it seemed, in the past whores had gotten money for their services but these days the exchange wasn’t money but items; medicine such as ibuprofen which however required him or the others to do endure unspeakable things only shared with those who were in the know, canned foods and toilet paper as well as soap could buy a werewolf a semi-casual fuck but if you wanted to knot well then there had to be something extra in the package such as some extra matches, while second-hand clothes and blankets was the price for blowjobs or face-fucking it all depended on the quality of the items.

Each time Stiles got fucked by a werewolf his hatred towards them grew tenfold, if given half the chance to get away with murder Stiles would’ve stab each and every one them in the heart, of course he’d need a knife to do that.

Stiles could hear the rattling coughs even before he slips inside the building that felt damp and cold all the time these days ever since no one could even find dry enough paper to create a brief fire, the pub reeked of filth and illness that even Stiles human nose could catch. There had been a time when Stiles would’ve been greeted by hellos and question but since their numbers had dwindled and the kids started dying the pub became silent from sounds that had given Stiles some comfort after a day selling his body, but now there was a deadly silence even with the sounds of rattling coughs and wheezing breaths. Stiles checks on the kids he’s glad they are all sleeping but one as he removes Lily a five-year old, he was certain by tomorrow it wouldn’t just be Lily’s body resting on the cart Rick would if he was feeling better drag to the dump where Stiles childhood friend Heather had been dumped a couple of weeks ago. Stiles isn’t surprised to find Austin who was just two years older than Stiles in the cart with Old-Gordon who’d looked like a filthy and depressed Santa. There had been about thirty of them a month back but since the fevers came their numbers dwindled it was the old and very young that dropped first, and after that the fever started just jumping around no longer bother with age.

Stiles returned into the building where he would most likely die one day unless of course one of his costumers killed him it did happen after all, he went to his corner no longer bothered to change out of his clothes because what was the point everything he wore was soaked, he just toed of his shoes before slipping into the sleeping bag that was far too small and tried to wrap himself up in one of his blankets wishing he would get warm but knowing he wouldn’t just like he knew there wouldn’t be any food tomorrow either to stop the hunger pains in his stomach.

The last thought in Stiles head was regrets such as not joining the resistance when he had the chance because if he had then he’d be dead by now, he also regrets running when his mother told him too and he felt like an idiot for sharing his bowl of what the werewolf Stiles that had fucked him in the of his limo had sworn was stew because there had been ten cans of what Stiles had believed to be stew he hadn’t protested much when the driver of said limo was given a turn to fuck him, the guy was human but one of the kind that had immediately agreed to serve the wolves and they never suffered as much as those that hadn’t bowed down or were born to “bad parents” did; still, right about now as Stiles felt his stomach cramp and his body shiver Stiles wished they’d had a can of dog food left.

Stiles has no clue how long he’s been sleeping when suddenly there’s an overwhelming feeling in him that he should wake-up, a sense of dread climbing up his spine long before he feels the gloved hand covering his mouth, panic kicks in immediately but the werewolf a beta snarls in his face with a very low voice that no one else could probably hear, `Don’t make a sound or this will turn into a bloodbath.´ Stiles doesn’t even need to look around to know there were more than just one wolf there, wolves moved in packs that’s one thing he’d learned long ago.

`Got him.´ the werewolf breathing in his face eyes glowing and fangs far too close to his sensitive skin says, his voice was barely loudly enough for Stiles to hear and barely clear enough for him to understand the fangs distorting his speech, `any salvageable?´

Stiles doesn’t know what’s happening other than that it has to be something really bad like being gang-raped for the third-time in his life and this time Stiles was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to survive it not while he was feeling as weak as he did, Stiles wants to scream but he’s too terrified of what might happen if he did make a sound after all there was more than just his life at stake here. The werewolf with the dark complexion and who smelled so fresh and clean even amongst all the filth and dirt, Stiles can’t even remember when he’d possibly smelled as clean and fresh as the werewolf looming over him.

`Don’t make a sound.´ the monster growls in his ear, it doesn’t even need to throw any more threats around because Stiles gets the whole make a noise and die thing as well as the whole make a noise and all of your friends/family will die with you but because of you.

Stiles is pulled onto his very numb feet without a warning and if there hadn’t been a hand covering his mouth then he would’ve probably made a noise to alarm everyone to the werewolves that had slipped into what had been their only place of safety, as soon as Stiles is up on his feet there’s another werewolf there with the same beta yellow-eyes that give him no more comfort than a claw to his throat would, the other werewolf looks at him in a way that made Stiles think the curly haired guy was searching for something on his face.

`We need to go.´ the tall curly haired werewolf says with again almost too quietly for Stiles to hear even though they are face to face, their noses almost touching, `Hunters are going to be here in ten.´ Stiles feels something damp and slimy touch his hip where the very snug and tiny red blouse couldn’t reach all the way down, the blouse was short and snug for a reason just like the torn jeans he was wearing.

`I thought we had a couple of hours at least.´ dark and deep voiced says while pressing Stiles closer to him hand still covering Stiles’ mouth.

`Well, Harris eradicated the nest more efficiently than we’d expected.´ curly says while slipping a gag into Stiles mouth which was probably wise as he was starting to freak-out over the odd numb-like sensation that was spreading through his body and turning his knees into Jell-O,. Before Stiles drops to the floor like an over cooked piece of spaghetti the werewolf that had been manhandling him hoist him up and over his shoulder like Stiles weighed nothing, which he probably did to a werewolf and some none-free humans too. Stiles gets carried out of the place that had been his home for some time now, but that wasn’t really what caused the panic to grow inside his chest, the whole situation being gaged and cuffed and carried off brings back memories he’d rather forget.

It had been years since Stiles had cried, he hadn’t even cried when Heather died, but he’s hardly feeling his best and he’s paralyzed which makes him useless on so many levels, he’s also being abducted by monsters and so suddenly he's crying even though he knows that crying is as useful in this sort of situation as pouring fuel on a fire; Stiles can’t help but cry as he imagines reliving the horrors of his first-time, he’s barely able to breathe or hear a female say, `Hunters will be here in a fucking second. So. Get. Him. In. The. Fucking. Car. Right. The. Fuck. Now.´

`Erica, ´ curly at least Stiles thinks it’s curly that’s speaking, `We had to make sure there were someone left to salvage.´

`Where there any? ´ the female werewolf asked and Stiles caught a little glimpse of leather and long blond hair before he was surrounded by the not too shabby interior of the car, the door is slammed behind him hitting his foot painfully enough to make him feel even worse but the pain at least tells him he’s not completely paralyzed because he does feel pain.

Stiles had lived many years not knowing what to expect but he hadn’t in years felt as frightened by the unknown as he was then and there, his mind was racing a mile a minute thinking back to years ago when he’d been dragged out into an alley and forced into the role of a whore, he thinks about what might happen to him and what the Hunters were going to do to him or the people that had become his friends, he’s edging closer to the edge. The panic makes him unaware of how curly and a couple of other werewolves such as the one who’d been carried him to the car slip into the car after what feels like forever, he’s barely able to breathe as his fear-level grows.   
  
`What’s wrong with him? ´ the she-wolf asks.

`He’s sick.´ the one who’d transported Stiles limp ass says.

`Obviously.´ the woman with the blond hair says, `but that doesn’t sound like being sick. Shit. I can barely breathe, he reeks of fear.´

`I bet you were scared shitless too when you got taken.´ curly says while he starts to get his filthy-sadistic-werewolf-hands closer to Stiles person the level of fear Stiles had been experiencing rose and he found it hard to breathe. Suddenly there’s a bright flash of orange light, like the setting sun that would bring with it Stiles so-called clients, it’s not a steady sort of light it flickers causing the shadows to dance.

`Fuck. They just set the place on fire.´ Stiles hears curly say and a part of Stiles knows that what’s being said should upset him, but he’s too focused on not suffocating to death to really dig deeper into that little thought.

`They were going to die anyway.´ the other male says almost as if he was trying to convince himself that things were as they should be while not really believing it deep down in his heart, that is if werewolves had hearts.

`There were little kids.´ Curly says sounding angry and the anger sparks a new wave of fear because an angry werewolf raping you was the worst, Stiles had just been torn a little the last time he’d had to deal with a pissed-off werewolf but Arthur hadn’t been as lucky Stiles could still remember how the guy who’d held Stiles to learn how to make pleasing wolves easier had gone back and forth between screaming in agony and begging for someone to just end it to being unconscious, in the end a couple of the grown-ups suffocated him in his sleep. The thought of Arthur makes Stiles literally piss himself with fear.

`Shit did he just? ´ the woman asks sounding disgusted, `did that little shit just piss in my car!?´

`He’s fucking terrified Erica! ´ Curly snaps, `Give him a break. And it’s not your car it’s Derek’s so stop bitching.´

`Isaac.´ big dark and possibly handsome says just as curly starts to reach out to Stiles and although the guy doesn’t look at him like he’s going to rip him to pieces Stiles knows a kind-faced werewolf no less dangerous than a visibly furious one, after all the group that had taken him at the age of ten had hardly flashed their claws at him or shown their fangs as they ripped him to pieces from the inside. `Knock him out.´ those words has Stiles crying out behind his gag because he knows, he knows once he wakes-up he will be in hell, and he can’t do it not again.

But no one cares, no one ever cares what Stiles wants or doesn’t want and so soon enough he feels the frightening prick of a needle and with a heart beating painfully fast as it attempted to escape the cage in which it was trapped, Stiles is swallowed by darkness and nightmares while fear grips him tightly.

~*~*~*~

Everything feels so wrong, that’s the first thing Stiles senses as he starts to feel the pull to wake-up to see if the nightmare was finally over, but in the back of his mind he knows the nightmare wouldn’t be over not until he stopped breathing and his heart gave its miserable beat. Slowly Stiles starts to realize that he’s surrounded by softness, and it makes him want to burry himself deeper in it, to inhale the scent of cleanliness that surrounds him.

If it wasn’t for the ache in his head as well as the rest of his body that just didn’t feel like it would ever again feel warm then Stiles would’ve thought he’d died and gone to heaven if there ever was such a false thing as a God.

Everything hurts and he’s so done with all of it, he just wants to stop and get dumped amongst the other corpses on the piles of trash the New Beacon Hills and its inhabitants produced and through which all of the remaining free-humans searched through in hopes of finding something.

`It’s alright baby,´ he hears a voice say, soft and familiar, say and it makes his heart ache ten times worse forcing out a pitiful sob of, `Mom? Mommy? ´

`I’m here baby. I’m here. ´ the lying liar or a delusion says, the voice is so painfully familiar that it makes him cry because he wants his real mom there; he wants her and his dad, he wants to be with them and away from this hateful world.

`It’s alright baby, everything is going to be alright.´ the voice tells him and it’s a horrible terrible lie that makes him so angry and bitter at everything, he wants to scream but his throat is too sore and his head feels like too much noise will shatter it and so instead of screaming Stiles just croaks out, `N-n-not r-r-real.´

There’s what feels like a familiar kiss planted gently on his forehead and then on both of his cheeks before that voice from the past says, `I’m as real as you are my little hummingbird.´

`Please. S-s-stop.´ Stiles croaks because he doesn’t want this delusion, illusion, this figment of his imagination. Stiles can’t handle this, not this.

`I’m real baby boy.´ the voice says, `and everything is going to be fine.´ 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and yes, Claudia isn’t dead she basically accepted the bite to save her life and to rise above humans! She did yes tell Stiles to run when the wolves came to take her and Stiles after the Sheriff had gone “Missing” because she thought she and Stiles were going to die but then she was given the choice, in my head she’s been worried about her son and each time a new group of people have been picked out of the “slums” she’s checked to see if her son is amongst them but she hasn’t dared to do anything more than that but then she finds someone as eager to find her son and joins sort of forces with him, sure what she wants and this other werewolf wants for Stiles future are somewhat different… well that was what I was thinking but the time ran out and well you know. 
> 
> Oh and the Hunters are basically a name the werewolves took to humiliate the former Hunters as the werewolves hunt for humans in the “slums, dumps, ruins” outside of their city to eradicate the vermin of no use and to take useful ones….


End file.
